One Piece Oc Oneshots
by mihawklover
Summary: A book of One piece oneshots designed to entertain and fulfill. Various X Oc.
1. 1: The List

A/N: Another book of one shots from me!! This is my second one now, but I thought that I better make another one for my Oc one shots since I am starting to accumulate quite a few. I do take requests and I will write in both lemon (though I do warn you, my lemons are not what you would call perfect!) and fluff. If you have an Oc name that you like, please by free to give me the name along with the character you want paired with them, otherwise I can come up with the names myself :D

* * *

Mihawk X Oc

Shanks X Oc

Doflamingo X Oc

Ace X Oc

Smoker X Oc

Luffy X Oc

Zoro X Oc

Sanji X Oc

Ussopp X Oc

Beckman X Oc

Franky X Oc

Lucci X Oc

Pauli X Oc

Coby X Oc

Aokiji X Oc

etc...

* * *

The list is very small I know, but they are the characters that I can remember off the top of my head in three minutes, but do not feel as though they are the ones that you have to request, feel free to vote for any others that you may be fond of, the above are just some of my fave characters :P

ENJOY THE BOOK...


	2. 2: Birthday Cake

A/N: Well here is the first oneshot of the book. This is Sanji X Mika, so I hope you enjoy it :D Though I am not sure weather the lemon turned out very good :\ So please review and tell what you think.

I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE

* * *

Miserably Mika sobbed into the yellow fluffy pillow that adorned her bed. She had been so sure that the members of the Baratie would remember what day it was, but they had not. They didn't care about her as much as he had when he was there. If Sanji hadn't have left, then he would have known what day it was and he would have made her laugh in hysterics, not cry!

The fact that it was the third year in a row they had forgotten her birthday made everything ten times worse. On the first year that they had forgotten about her, she had forgiven them; Sanji had after all only just left and they were worried of his safety. Sanji however had not been seen by any of the Baratie members for three long years, even though he had promised to come to her birthdays. Without him, she felt so lonely on the restaurant ship. She had not even been able to tell him how much he meant to her before he left; she had been away ordering new supplies when he had become a pirate. The only thing that he had left behind was a note telling her that he would be home soon.

As she continued to cry into the comfort of her pillow, she was unaware of a figure slipping silently into her room, until Sanji's voice echoed through the room filled with horror.

"Mika-chan, my beautiful swan, why are you crying!!"

"Sanji?"

Mika stared at him for a while, scared that if she moved even slightly he would disappear, before she launched herself at him; twining her arms around his neck. She laughed as his eyes turned to red sizzling hearts.

"You came home! I have missed you so much!" Mika squealed, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I missed you too, my dove."

Without saying another word, Mika made the first move and placed her lips on his. He needed no coaxing to know what to do next, as he soon took control and inserted his tongue in her mouth, massaging and making her moan in delight. Usually when they shared such a passionate kiss, Mika would awkwardly break away, blushing at their close contact. This time however, she closed her eyes and let him continue his blissful rampage of her senses.

When he gently placed her down on the bed and exposed his chest by discarding his shirt and jacket, she could see that he had toned up considerably. His chest was bound by hard corded muscle that felt good beneath her finger tips and lips. As she gently slid her hands down his chest and into his pants, Sanji groaned and nipped her neck teasingly. He then slid the remainder of both their clothes off so that they were both naked.

"Sanji, now..."

Mika could tell that he wanted to draw the fun out for longer, but his need had taken over his body, and he quickly plunged inside her; fulfilling her with long rhythmical strokes, until her body took all that it could handle.

"Now tell me my angel, why is it that you were crying?" Sanji asked, stroking her hair as the two of them lay back in her spacious bed.

"No one even remembered my birthday!"

"Is that all?" Sanji chuckled and sat up. "Follow me, I have a surprise for you."

Curiously Mika followed him down the hall and into the kitchen. When they got there he quickly opened the fridge and smiled. Sitting inside, was a huge pink birthday cake, her name sprawled along its surface in huge red letters. Eyes wide with glee she turned to look at Sanji. He pulled her into his chest and kissed her forehead.

"Happy Birthday, Mika my sweet!"

* * *

Well that's all for this one shot, I hoped you liked it, and remember to review! 


	3. 3: Brute Force

A/N: Okay second chapter is complete! I hope you enjoy this one, it is Zoro X Amber fic!! Please remember to review and vote for the next Oc pairing :D

I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE!!

* * *

Amber stared at the large object that obstructed her path. She needed to move it so that she could continue the cleaning of the ships deck. The said object just happened to be a barrel that was full to the brim with sake, and was so heavy that she could not move it even a millimetre.

Crossing her arms in font of her chest she pouted. It was unfair that she was not strong enough to move it. If she had been a male, then she would move it easily. Unfortunately for her, she was not a man, she was a woman.

Sighing regretfully she went back to her task of pushing the solid object with all her might. Her face went red from her efforts but still, the barrel did not move. Falling to the ground in exhaustion she was forced to find another way to accomplish her task. She could simply just blow the intruding object up with dynamite, but the problem with that solution was the fact that a certain green haired swordsman would not find it very amusing. He took his alcohol very seriously.

Besides she didn't want to make any enemies on the ship, she had only been a member of the crew for a few months, and Zoro still seemed weary of her presence. It was as if he expected her to murder him while he was sleeping.

"What are you doing?" A familiar voice asked from behind her.

Amber froze and laughed embarrassed that someone had caught her while she was unsuccessfully trying to move the barrel across the deck. "Nothing..."

"Are you trying to move that?"

"What's it to you?" Amber retorted spinning around to face her opponent head long.

This was a very big mistake however as she was forced to face how devilishly good looking Zoro actually was. She longed to reach out and touch his face, to play with the gold earrings that dangled from his left ear. Try as she may she could not push away the attraction that she had for the man in front of her, and she felt her face flush at the colourful images that suddenly plagued her mind.

"Seeing as it is my grog, I would very much like to know what you are doing to it. The last time I left it unattended, it got poured over the side of the deck." Zoro growled his eye twitching in remembrance.

Amber felt her face grow even hotter. She had been very angry with Zoro, but she had not intended for his grog to roll over the side of the ship. He of course did not believe her stuttered excuses and still seemed to be very bitter towards her.

"I already told you that I didn't mean to roll it over the edge." Amber told him firmly. "I just want to move it out of the way. It is in a very inconvenient place."

Zoro stared at her for what seemed like eternity, but he seemed to accept her answer as he lifted the barrel onto his strong shoulders making her gasp softly in appreciation. He didn't even realise his own strength; she had been pushing all of her weight against the barrel and it had not moved, yet he had lifted it as if it weighed no more than a mere feather.

Sighing Amber picked up a broom that she had left forgotten against the railing. She had to get the swordsman out of her mind, he had no interest in her and he never would. Not paying attention to where she put her feet, she didn't even realise that he was still watching her until she tripped and found herself falling backwards. As if in slow motion she felt his strong arms wrap around her thin frame as her broom crashed to the ground. He had saved her from following the same fate.

As she looked up into his eyes time seemed to slow and then come to a complete standstill. She could feel her soft curves meshed with the hard contours of his masculine body, and it made her feel slightly weak in the knees. Without a word Zoro dropped his head and placed his mouth upon hers, his tongue gliding across the surface of her lips, demanding entrance. She opened for him and fed him, letting him take his fill of her. She felt as though she would melt at any second.

When he pulled away she felt oddly cold and alone, as if she had lost something very dear to her that she desperately wanted back. He grinned down at her, his black eyes locking onto her blue ones. The sides of her mouth pulled upwards in a smile, as he pulled her closer to whisper in her ear.

"Consider this punishment for the first incident with my grog. If you get on my bad side again, I may have to use brute force."

His eyes twinkled with mischief as he pulled away from her, and her belly ignited with fire once again. She would very much like to know the exact meaning of the brute force that he had used to threaten her.

Smiling to herself as she straightened her hair and lifted the broom once again to continue her sweeping, she watched him lay down and close his eyes for sleep. A slight self satisfied grin graced his handsome features, and Amber knew with a rock solid certainty, that life aboard the Thousand Sunny was going to become very much more interesting for her as time went on.

* * *

That's the end, I hope you enjoyed it! Remember to review and to also vote on the next oneshot!! 


	4. 4: The holey boat

A/N: Okay now here we have Ace X Jane!! It is short and Fluffy so I hope that you enjoy it!!! Remember to review after you read:D

I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE!!

* * *

Jane groaned inwardly as she stared at her impending doom. Her sail had ripped straight down the centre and the boat had stopped sailing smoothly across the ocean's glass like surface. It didn't help that she was close to the mother ship either. If Ace found her stranded, he would never let her hear the end of it. The two of them had a love hate relationship, and she would not be able to stand it if he had yet another thing to hold against her. She couldn't understand why he had such a grudge against her, she had done nothing to deserve it. Sighing she sat down and stared up at the traitorous material, and tried to figure out what she could do to get herself out of her current predicament.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked from behind her. Jane froze and slowly turned around, standing on his boat and smirking was none other than Portgas D Ace. "You need help fixing your sail?"

"Of course I don't, I'm near the mother ship I can make the few hundred more meters to safety." She snapped defensively, waiting for him to say something stupid. "Besides it's only a sail, I can fix it."

"No need to snap." Ace held his hands up, barely concealing his amusement. "Since you were late in arriving, the old man sent me out to find you and to let you know that we are changing location. He's now two days away."

"Two whole days away!" Jane cried standing up and glaring at the shirtless man before her. She had to admit, he was a very handsome person, who just happened to have a killer body. Her favourite feature on him however was the freckles that were spattered over his face. She couldn't help but find them adorable. "Why did it take you so long to inform me? I could have been out here for days and then been attacked or something!"

"I thought that you were strong enough to look after yourself?" Ace teased, raising one of his eyebrows. "When I offered to escort you, I was very politely informed that you didn't need a body guard because you could look after yourself just fine."

"Well I can look after myself just fine, I completed the mission didn't I? I got the Captain the compass that he wanted me to get!" Jane turned her back on her comrade icily, and sat back down. "Just leave Ace, I will get myself out of this situation, I do not need you to do it for me."

Jane crossed her fingers even before the words left her mouth. She knew that she would not be able to fix the sail and get back to the mother ship on her own. She had no idea how she was even supposed to fix the sail. Turning she noticed that Ace had not left, and he still wore his goofy little grin. Her heart pumped a little faster at the sight of him, he was so cute.

"Look the way I see it, you have one of two choices." Ace held his hands up in the air. "Either you let me fix your sail, or you catch a lift with me, and forget about the boat."

Jane was about to rudely tell him once again that she did not need, or want, his help when a loud crack shook the boat. As she looked down, water started to gush through the bottom of the small dinghy that she occupied. Panicking Jane yelled out to Ace, who was trying to make her calm down. A few minutes later she found herself in the water, and she could honestly say that she had never seen a boat sink as quickly as what hers had.

She splashed around in the water for a few minutes before a pair of strong arms lifted her into the safety of Ace's boat. He smirked at her and then pulled her into his chest, a movement that had her red from head to toe.

"You are one silly little woman, did you know that?"

Jane was lost for words as his head came closer, and her eyes fluttered closed seemingly on their own accord. Then their lips touched and she felt as though fire were raging into her mouth and then down her throat into all of her veins. She stepped closer to Ace, a little worried of the feelings that he ignited in her, but he quelled her fears when he pulled away and placed light kisses along her neck. Without saying anything else he kissed her again on the lips and then pulled back to look her in the eye.

"I should probably play the hero and get you home miss." Ace grinned and helped her to a seat in the boat.

Jane said nothing else, not wanting to break the atmosphere that had sprung up between the two of them. It was only when she looked down at her hands that she noticed that she was completely dry. Quickly she glanced up at Ace in wonderment. He laughed at the shock reflected in her eyes.

"What can I say, I have a steamy personality!"

* * *

Ok, so the ending was a little lame, but I hoped you liked it anyway. The next chapter to come is Luffy X Sharn. I hope you enjoy it, and remember to review:D 


	5. 5: Midnight Snack

A/N: Well here it is, just like I promised, Luffy X Sharn I hope you all enjoy it :D

I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE

* * *

Sharn jumped for the second time that night as she nearly fell asleep. She had been given the most boring job on the ship. Lately Luffy had become hungry through the night, and had been demolishing their stock of fresh meat. Everyone on the crew had agreed that the Captain's midnight wanderings would have to stop, so they had assigned someone to midnight kitchen watch for everyday of the week. Unfortunately for her, Sharn had been chosen for first watch, and she was only now discovering how boring the job actually was. Knowing her luck, she would be waiting all night and Luffy would not even show.

Just as she was about to storm back to her nice warm bed, she heard quiet footsteps coming towards her. The small hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, and she silently reminded herself it would just be her obnoxious Captain, coming down for his snack. What she hadn't been ready for, was the fact that Luffy had already passed her and was now opening the fridge door, drool cascading from his mouth. Sharn had to contain her amusement as the picture of an extremely hungry dog, with Luffy's head, sprang to her mind. Shaking her head, she crept forward and jumped on Luffy's back sending him sprawling to the ground.

"What are you doing down here so late Captain?" Sharn growled in her most fearsome voice. Luffy squirmed but she held him still with all the force that she could muster. "Answer me Luffy or you're not going to be able to move!"

"I'm hungry." Luffy told her simply, finally knocking her off his back. "I need meat."

"Well I'm sorry, but you're not allowed to have any meat at this time of night that's why Sanji set me the task of kitchen guard. You have been eating us out of house and home!"

Luffy made a move as if to go towards the kitchen, but when Sharn lunged forward he caught her by surprise by planting his lips gently against her own. She had never before thought about kissing Luffy, but as his tongue wrestled her own in a sweet dance, she felt herself go weak at the knees, and wondered why she had not tried kissing her Captain before. She had never imagined he would have so much talent in the art of kissing, and it left her wanting to know how good he was with other, more intimate movements.

Finally Luffy broke the kiss and grinned at Sharn, a light twinkling in his eyes. As she gazed helplessly at him, he shot around and lunged at the fridge. It was only when he had a large piece of last nights meat in his hand that Sharn realised what had happened. She smiled and shook her head slightly, she would have to keep a better eye on him next time that he stole into the kitchen looking for a midnight snack.

"Thanks Sharn, you're a good Nakama." Luffy grinned as he walked to the kitchen door. Before leaving however he stopped and threw a look at her over his shoulder. "I hope you're on kitchen guard tomorrow. I had fun."

* * *

Well that's it, I know it was short but I didn't feel that it needed to be any longer, I thought that it got the point across. Anyway, next is a lemon oneshot with Smoker X Aki. I hope you enjoy that as well. Also anyone who has requested a oneshot, do not fret I have not forgotten you, I will write every single request in the order that I am given them, they will appear never fear! Also I do not mind writing fics with characters that I have already written, so don't be afraid to ask, I already have two more Ace requests. Anyway, remember to review, and thanks for reading!! 


End file.
